CRÓNICAS DORADAS
by totoko
Summary: (AU): Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.
1. CAPITULO I: EL INICIO

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad del Masami Kurumada, solo los utilizo para diversión mía, los personajes que no pertenezcan a la historia original son de mi propiedad, es mi primer fic, agradeceré cualquier corrección o consejo que me ayude a mejorar, gracias.

Los datos sobre los personajes(OC) están en mi perfil.

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DORADAS**

* * *

**(AU):** Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.**  
**

* * *

Bendecidos por las estrellas, en un mundo agresivo y hostil, donde se rige la ley de mas fuerte, este fue su hogar, y esta, su historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: EL INICIO**

* * *

Aquel hubiera sido un día como cualquier otro, si no fuera porque ese día llegarían las personas que tanto esperaba desde hacía meses, esperaba impaciente en el salón del trono, no sabía que debía hacer, en sus más de 200 años no esperaba encontrarse tan nervioso por el suceso, meses atrás, cuando las estrellas le hicieron saber sobre la llegada de los santos dorados, su corazón se revolvió, una nueva generación de guerreros estarían bajo su cuidado, y por ende, una nueva guerra santa se acercaba.

-Atenea, ¿porque mi corazón esta tan revuelto?, sé que este es nuestro destino, pero no sé cómo reaccionar ahora, pensé estar listo después de tanto tiempo...-

-lo harás bien...- susurro una voz en su mente.

Y llego el momento, las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a los santos de plata, que escoltaban a dos doncellas, que cargaban unos pequeños bultos envueltos en mantas blancas, el pequeño grupo se detuvo ante él.

-gran patriarca, traemos ante usted a los infantes herederos de géminis- exclamo uno de los santos.

El patriarca se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente, hacia las doncellas que cargaban a los nonatos.

-¿y la madre?- pregunto con preocupación.

-no pudimos salvarla, era una niña...-

-que desdicha- miro a uno de los gemelos, ambos permanecían tranquilos, seguramente por la cercanía del otro, acerco su mano hacia este acariciando su pequeño rostro, el menor abrió sus ojos y clavo sus ojos esmeralda en el mayor, tomando su dedo entre sus diminutas manos y sonriendo, contagiando al patriarca.

-¿qué aremos ahora mi señor?-

-llevadlos al alcoba que ha sido preparada para ellos. Amair, lena, cuidadlos bien, les veré más tarde-

-sí, su alteza- las doncellas se adentraron en el templo principal.

-¿mi señor?-

-no os preocupéis, de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo, seguid con vuestras tareas hasta nuevo aviso-

-si- respondieron en coro y se retiraron.

Suspiro y camino por los pasillos del templo, en dirección hacia la alcoba donde estaban las doncellas, quienes luego de haber bañado y alimentado a los infantes, los habían dormido en sus cunas.

-son tan preciosos...- susurro una de ellas.

-parecen ángeles-comento la otra, abrigando más al niño a su cargo.

-bondadoso patriarca, ¿cómo los llamara?- pregunto mientras mecía suavemente una de las cunas.

-Saga y Kanon-

-Saga-miro al pequeño infante

-Kanon- la otra miro al otro niño- es hermoso-

-¿cuánto faltara para que lleguen los demás?-

-aun no lo sé-

-ya quiero verles a todos-

-Amair, Luna, ustedes me habéis acompañado desde hace tanto tiempo, aun me pregunto porque-

-patriarca, somos guardianas de Atenea, nos complace poder servirla de alguna manera, estaremos aquí hasta que nuestra presencia deje de ser necesaria-

-ya veo...-

-patriarca-llamo una voz en la puerta.

-Arles-se giró hacia donde el santo esperaba.

-sabe que no debe encariñarse con esos niños... Sabe cuál es su destino-

-lo sé, Arles, pero es bueno poder oír nuevas voces otra vez-

-usted no tiene remedio- el adolescente sonrió rendido otra vez por la felicidad que emanaba del santo padre- continuare con mis deberes- se retiró luego de una reverencia.

-es inevitable- esbozo una de las doncellas- son tan preciosos, puedo imaginar cuando corran por los pasillos, usted enloquecerá, patriarca- rió un poco.

-llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, espero me ayudéis a cuidarlos-

-lo aremos-

-¿empezaron la fiesta sin mí?- una joven de cabellos blancos atados en una cola alta apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, vestía una larga túnica blanca adornada con un cinturón dorado que hacia juego con la tiara y los accesorios de oro que adornaban su cuerpo.

-señorita Nike-

-¿estos son los niños?-se acercó a las cunas

-así es-

-jamás espere que llegaran al santuario tan pequeños...-

-el destino ha sido más caprichoso con ellos esta vez, señorita-

-me pregunto que tendrá planeado Atenea para hacerles llegar tan pronto-

-aun no lo sabemos, pero deberemos confiar en su voluntad-

-¿que planea hacer de ahora en adelante, patriarca?-

-por lo pronto, convocar a una reunión-

-o-

Media hora más tarde en el salón del reuniones, alrededor de la mesa rectangular se encontraban la diosa de cabellos blancos, las dos doncellas, Arles, y los sabios del concejo.

-les he hecho reunir por una simple razón-comenzó a hablar- como ya sabrán hoy día llegaron los herederos de la armadura de géminis, lo que significa que una nueva guerra santa se cierne sobre el santuario, así que debemos decidir el tipo de instrucción que recibirán los aprendices dorados-

-tomare la palabra- interrumpió el líder del concejo- no veo por qué la preocupación por unos simples aprendices, deberían recibir el mismo trato que los demás aprendices, está usted siendo muy bondadoso con esos chiquillos patriarca, ni siquiera han nacido pero ya son considerados mejores que el resto recibiendo el trato de príncipes-

-ese siempre ha sido el trato que han recibido cuando se decide que son herederos de las armaduras doradas-

-y esa es la razón por la cual a pesar de ser la élite del santuario, son tan débiles, son unos consentidos, no saben que su posición es igual al resto de los caballeros-

-¿y que pretendes?-

-que sean tratados como el resto, que se críen con ellos, para que vean que no se obtiene nada tan fácil-

-¿quién ha dicho que su vida será fácil?, al ser parte de la élite, sufrirán más que el resto-

-está usted siendo muy blando, patriarca, creo que la edad le está afectando, propongo una votación, que los aprendices vivan con los demás en las barracas, y que alguien sustituya al patriarca en su puesto, no es capaz ya de guiar el santuario-

-¿y a quien propone como candidato?- pregunto el joven Arles.

-a mí mismo, claro está, soy el único que piensa en el futuro, tengo la fuerza y la inteligencia para conducir a este santuario por las riendas del bien- se lució frente al resto del concejo, quienes le observaban con admiración- no como el actual patriarca a quien el tiempo ya ha hecho mella en él y le nubla la razón- exclamo orgulloso para molestia de Arles quien gruño- y si me dejan agregar... Dudo que esté capacitado siquiera para...-

-¡silencio!- ordeno la deidad de cabellos albinos, quien había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, escuchando todo lo que acontecía- no pondremos en duda la capacidad de gobernar del patriarca, cuyo puesto le fue otorgado por la misma Atenea en la última guerra santa, ese tema no está en discusión, y si el patriarca ha visto por conveniente que la crianza de los futuros caballeros dorados sea llevada a cabo dentro de los doce templos, así será-

-pero señora Nike, los jóvenes herederos de las armaduras crecerán aislados del mundo que los rodea y la realidad cruel de este-

-desde tiempos mitológicos se ha tenido cuidado con la crianza de los santos dorados, puesto que son estos quienes soportan el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, de ellos depende de si Atenea sale victoriosa de las guerras-

-¿acaso está usted del lado del patriarca? Su posición debe ser hacia Atenea, dudo que la señora Atenea este de acuerdo con que se trate mejor a unos aprendices sobre otros-

-los aprendices deben disfrutar de la vida que se les es arrebatada cuando llegan aquí, eso ocurriría a nivel de todo el santuario si no existiera rencor entre los encargado del cuidado y crianza de los demás aprendices-

-¿y se ha preguntado porque llevan tanto rencor dentro de sí? Es por el mismo hecho que se les niegan algunas armaduras como las de los doce templos sagrados-agrego-porque saben que habrá quienes sin siquiera pelear, serán aclamados héroes, porque son los últimos en llegar al campo de batalla-

-no cualquiera puede postular a una armadura, sus almas son diferentes, tienen un brillo especial que hace que las armaduras los elijan como sus portadores- aclaro sin perder la compostura- no diré nada más, como vuelva a oír algo sobre la élite del santuario o sobre la capacidad del patriarca, disolveré el concejo en nombre de Atenea-

-s...si- dijo resignado, no podía discutir con la diosa más cercana a Atenea.

-ahora patriarca, puede usted retomar la palabra- le dedico una mirada complacida al nombrado.

El patriarca agrego algunos detalles más haciendo conocer al resto sus planes para la crianza y educación de los futuros santos, además de poner sobre la mesa algunos de los problemas que había en el santuario, junto con la necesidad de mejorar algunos otros temas, concluido esto, dio por terminada la reunión.

-o-

-ha sido peor de lo que esperaba- se sentó en el trono con dejo cansado.

-patriarca, ¿está usted bien?- Arles se acercó al mayor algo preocupado por su estado.

-sí, no te preocupes- miro al techo- el concejo puede ser molesto cuando se lo propone-

-pero patriarca, ¿porque no lo disuelve?, después de todo, solo son personas que se oponen a sus mandatos o propuestas-pregunto una de las doncellas mientras se arrodillaba a pies del pontífice.

-siempre han servido al santuario, han estado aquí desde mucho antes que yo, es una larga línea de guardianes que se encarga de mantener al santuario de forma económica y política-

-ya veo- suspiro mirando al suelo.

-señorita Nike, lamento haber hecho que intercediera por mí-

-no hay problema, mi querido Shion, concuerdo contigo al respecto de los niños dorados, y estoy segura que Atenea también está de acuerdo-

-todo estará bien, señor patriarca, esos niños serán fuertes y les cerraran la boca a los del concejo- dijo Arles sonriendo.

-seguro que sí, Arles, seguro que sí...- sonrió al sentir el apoyo de los presentes, sabía que podía confiar en ellos, jamás lo dejarían solo frente al concejo, que parecía querer tomar el control cada vez más.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo I**

Espero que les haya gustado, apreciare cualquier corrección o consejo para mejorar, muchas gracias.

**Minarai Raito**


	2. CAPITULO II: DESEOS

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad del Masami Kurumada, solo los utilizo para diversión mía, los personajes que no pertenezcan a la historia original son de mi propiedad, es mi primer fic, agradeceré cualquier corrección o consejo que me ayude a mejorar, gracias.

Los datos sobre los personajes(OC) están en mi perfil.

Aquí estoy otra vez, trayéndoles el segundo capitulo.

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DORADAS**

* * *

**(AU):** Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.

* * *

Bendecidos por las estrellas, en un mundo agresivo y hostil, donde se rige la ley de mas fuerte, este fue su hogar, y esta, su historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO II: DESEOS**

* * *

Hacia ya algunos meses desde que los gemelos hubiesen llegado al santuario, Shion había encargado a las dos doncellas el cuidado absoluto de los menores mientras él y Arles permanecían fuera del santuario en una inesperada visita a los cinco picos, para controlar que todo estuviera bajo control y para que el patriarca se despejara un poco del ajetreado cargo que poseía y se alejara del consejo, quienes desde la ultima reunión se habían abocado a hostigar al patriarca para hacerle cambiar de parecer respecto a sus mandatos.

-ya es bastante complicado con dos niños...- contesto mientras jugaba con el vaso en sus manos

-me apiado de ti, amigo mio- tomo el vaso y lo bebió- no puedo imaginarme con tanta carga encima-

Ya iban tres días desde que Shion hubiese llegado a los cinco picos, los antiguos caballeros estaban sentados en el suelo, alrededor de la pequeña mesa de té, mientras compartían unos vasos de sake, cortesía del maestro de libra.

-ese aprendiz tuyo, ¿como decías que se llamaba?-

-Arles, es un buen chico, por eso es mi mano derecha-

-ya me doy cuenta, no ha querido pasar desde que llegaron-

-sabe cuidarse por si mismo, no hay porque preocuparse, así es él-

-¿y que harás ahora que la señorita Nike te ha dado unos días libres?-

-aun no lo se, cuando literalmente me echo del santuario, no podía pensar en otro lugar que este para venir-

-jajaja, me alegro que me tengas en consideración, ahora dime, ¿como te va con los pequeños gemelos que tienes a tu cargo?-

-ya te lo he dicho, no tengo tiempo para verlos, ando ajetreado, el consejo me da mucho trabajo- carraspeo

-me sorprende la paciencia que tienes con ellos, siempre he pensado que no son mas que una carga, ¿que habrá estado pensando atenea cuando acepto aliarse con ellos?-

-en el bienestar económico del santuario, ellos otorgan el dinero para cubrir las necesidades de santos y aprendices-

-¿no habría alguna manera de conseguir otra manera de sustentar gastos?-

-te juro que lo he pensado, pero son muchas bocas que alimentar, vestir y muchos centros de entrenamiento que mantener, sin mencionar las reparaciones-

-parece bastante- rió- pero ya encontraras la manera de deshacerte de ellos-

-o-

casi dos días después, a los 5 picos llego un mensajero desde el santuario, informándole al patriarca que la diosa Nike le daba permiso para regresar al santuario cuando gustase, Shion no se hizo esperar y luego de despedirse de Dohko asegurando volver pronto, se marcho esa misma tarde seguido de su ayudante y del mensajero.

-pensé que te tomarías mas tiempo, Shion- dijo la diosa peliblanca al ver al patriarca entrar por la puerta del templo

-regrese lo mas pronto posible- argumento- no debo abandonar mis obligaciones y deberes-

-que bueno que digas eso- se acerco al patriarca- bueno, una de las razones por las que te hice venir, fue porque el concejo te ha estado buscando-

-¿y ahora que querrán?-

-no importa, le he mandado a que no vengan aquí por lo que resta de la semana, si no tendré que ejecutarlos por desacato- exclamo- así que estas libre por el momento, suficiente para que te instales nuevamente-

-gracias-

-y hay otra razón mas-

-porque no me sorprende-

-los niños no han dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste, no te hice venir antes para que te relajaras un poco, pero apenas pusiste un pie dentro del santuario, se calmaron-

-iré a verlos ahora-

Camino hasta el alcoba donde ahora los gemelos compartían la misma cuna, era la mejor forma de calmarlos durante la noche, un móvil de estrellas de cristal, regalo de una de las doncellas, giraba lentamente iluminando por momentos la habitación con pequeñas lucesillas que danzaban sobre los tules que caían suavemente del techo, dándole a la habitación un toque celestial, se acerco a la cuna, donde dormían profundamente los infantes, ajenos al dolor del mundo, como si sus vidas no estuvieran atadas a un destino cruel marcado por la desgracia y el sufrimiento.

Recordaba épocas anteriores, cuando era joven, recordó a sus compañeros de armas, la ultima guerra santa, que fue una de las mas sanguinarias que estaban registradas desde la era del mito, recordó a cada uno de aquellos a quienes tuvo el privilegio de conocer y pelear codo a codo por un mismo fin, la victoria.

Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos cuando se dio cuenta que tenia fijas sobre el las grandes esmeraldas de uno de los gemelos, quien le observaba desde la cuna, supo por la cinta azul que tenia atada en su muñeca que se trataba del mayor de los gemelos, este le miraba curiosamente mientras saboreaba su chupón y alzaba una de sus manos en su dirección.

-que pasa?- pregunto suavemente- vamos, duerme pequeño-acerco su mano al niño y acaricio su mejilla-debes dormir, despertaras a tu hermano...- acomodo la cobija y acaricio sus cabellos azules- mi niño...- sonrió melancólico- sois lo mejor que me pudo hacer pasado...- acaricio su barriguita, robandole una risilla al menor

Acomodo las sabanas que lo protegían del frió y levanto al pequeño con cuidado,como si con apenas un suspiro, fuese a quebrarse como el cristal mas frágil, lo acerco a su pecho meciéndolo con suavidad y se acerco al ventanal, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, otorgándole un halo mágico a aquellas místicas tierras, diminutas luces naranjas se movían en las lejanías, serian los soldado en sus rondas nocturnas.

-este es el santuario, saga...- miro al pequeño y acerco la mano libre a su rostro- este sera tu hogar...-acerco su mano y el pequeño tomo su dedo indice sonriendo- una diosa buena y benevolente te ha escogido como su caballero, seras grande, saga, lucharas por el bien, y llevaras a nuestra diosa a la victoria, ese es el destino que las estrellas han escrito para ti- miro una vez mas el panorama que se extendía frente a el- tu nombre sera recordado por generaciones...- volvió a la cuna donde acostó al menor, que yacía dormido en sus brazos.

El menor de los gemelos se movió incomodo en la cuna, pero rápidamente volvió a dormirse al sentir la cercanía de su hermano

-y tu, Kanon... mi pequeño Kanon...- acomodo la sonaja en manos de este- tu que naciste bajo la estrella de la desgracia, no permitiré que sufras el mismo destino que tus antecesores, aquí, frente a tu hermano y ante nuestra diosa, juro que te elevare a la gloria junto a tu hermano, no como su inferior, sino como su igual, porque también perteneces a esta orden dorada- dijo mientras las lagrimas invadían su rostro- os lo prometo mis niños, nada jamas les separara...- empuño las manos, conteniendo el dolor que oprimía su pecho.

Entonces lo sintió, sintió dos pequeñas energías encenderse dentro del cuerpo de esos niños que dormían plácidamente en la cuna, mientras auras doradas los envolvían, tranquilizando y regocijando su alma y su corazón.

Era amor, felicidad, ternura lo que emanaba de esos pequeños cuerpos.

-o-

Miro al techo apoyada en la pared fuera de la habitación, sonrió y luego de suspirar profundamente, se alejo de allí.

-aun no se que planeas hacer atenea, pero confió en ti como lo he hecho desde el inicio...- dijo al salir al balcón del palacio donde volvió a suspirar- espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo... puedes destruir a esos niños y con ellos tu orden...- miro a las estrellas buscando la respuesta que tanto necesitaba- se que no soy quien para refutar tu voluntad, pero te he acompañado durante tantas guerras y he visto el sufrimiento de tus caballeros...-

Una brisa proveniente desde el mar, roso su rostro meciendo sus largos cabellos blancos, al tiempo que una voz susurraba en su mente

-no te lo pido por mi, sino por ellos, tus santos, por Shion... él..-sintió un nudo en la garganta- él no seria capaz de soportar mas perdidas, si esta de pie es por el amor que te profesa, eres tu por quien luchara hasta el final, si sigue aquí es por ti y esos niños que aun si nacer ya se han robado su corazón...- llevo sus manos al pecho- vale la pena luchar por ellos aun... ¿verdad?- volvió a mirar al cielo, pero no vio respuesta.

Escondida tras las columnas, Amair miraba a la diosa albina, sintió tristeza por ella, y recordó cuando llego al santuario algunos años atrás, junto a Luna. La diosa de la victoria, quien había reencarnado tan cerca al santuario como pudo, iba tras el patriarca para todos lados, intentando ser un apoyo para el y toda la carga que tenia con su cargo, la chiquilla parecía afanada por contribuir en todo lo que pudiera, aun cuando esto resultase ser algo incomodo para el patriarca, debido a que se trataba de la diosa que acompañaba a atenea en cada guerra y por ende, merecía tanto respeto y benevolencia como la misma diosa regente del santuario y no debía de estar de secretaria.

Pero aun así, a pesar de los esfuerzo de Shion por hacerle comprender que no era necesario que le ayudara en todo, se había vuelto la mano derecha del patriarca junto con arles, quien acababa de recibir su cargo por aquel entonces.

Susurro al viento, para que este llevara sus deseos hasta el cielo, donde atenea seguramente la escucharía, para hacerle saber que no todo iba tan bien como parecía.

Que allí la necesitaban más que a nadie, para que calmara los corazones afligidos de sus guerreros.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO II**

no tengo nada que agregar, solo que espero haya sido de su agrado.

**Minarai Raito**


	3. Mini-especial 1: Salida

Agregare este especial aquí, esperando suavizar la historia y contar algunas cosas que no he hecho en los capítulos, espero lo puedan leer y decirme si les gusto.

Estos capítulos siguen la trama de la historia, pero desde un punto de vista más familiar, creo que podría decirse así, para profundizar en algunos aspectos.

* * *

**Mini-especial #1: Salida**

El día había comenzado, un esplendoroso sol de primavera calentaba las tierras de Atenea y una suave brisa recorría el territorio refrescando a sus habitantes.

Aprovechando que era sábado, saco a los pequeños gemelos a pasear, luego de conversar seriamente con Shion, puesto que podría ser peligroso, considerando que eran los herederos de la armadura.

Solo logro convencerlo, luego de aceptar que fueran acompañados de un séquito de guardaespaldas, algunos caballeros y amazonas, los mejores del santuario en esa época.

Además ordeno que no hubiera entrenamientos ese día, para suerte de los aprendices, ya que por donde sea que fueran a pasar, no quería enfrentar a los gemelos a esa dura vida aun.

Caminaron largo rato de arriba para abajo, y no paraba de tomar fotos a todo lo que pudiera, incluyendo a los gemelos en ellas claramente, cuando los gemelos estuvieron cansados, se detuvieron en uno de los barrancos que permitía una hermosa vista del santuario, Amair y Luna que los habían acompañado, sacaron algunos alimentos que habían preparado con anticipación.

Pero de los presentes, además de los guardaespaldas que no entendían porque tenían que seguir de acá para allá a un par de críos que no llegaba a los cinco años, Kanon no estaba a gusto con la idea de salir, de todos los días, ese en especial era su favorito para dormir hasta tarde.

Así que desde el inicio había estado algo molesto con la decisión de su "hermana mayor"

-ven Kanon, acércate para que les tome una foto-

-no me gustan las fotos...- exclamo ofuscado sentado en una piedra

-hazlo por mí, Kanon- junto las manos sonriendo dulcemente

-ya...- camino sacudiendo sus ropas acercándose a ellos, se paró al lado de su gemelo, y sonrieron para la foto.

Niké estaba entusiasmada.

Una foto más para su preciado álbum

* * *

**Fin del mini-especial**

espero les haya gustado.

gracias por leer.


	4. CAPITULO III: PELIGRO

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad del Masami Kurumada, solo los utilizo para diversión mía, los personajes que no pertenezcan a la historia original son de mi

propiedad, es mi primer fic, agradeceré cualquier corrección o consejo que me ayude a mejorar, gracias.

Los datos sobre los personajes (OC) están en mi perfil.

aqui traigo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste.

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DORADAS**

* * *

**(AU):** Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser

santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.

* * *

Bendecidos por las estrellas, en un mundo agresivo y hostil, donde se rige la ley de más fuerte, este fue su hogar, y esta, su historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO III: PELIGRO**

* * *

Las risillas infantiles inundaban a diario el recinto patriarcal, para placer de sus habitantes, y es que ni bien habían aprendido a caminar, o mejor dicho, correr; habían convertido el templo en su salón de juegos y es que para los pequeños gemelos, no había nada mejor que correr entre aquellos pasillos y salones, bajo la atenta mirada de sus protectoras que se desvivían por complacerlos hasta en sus más insignificantes caprichos.

Pasaban sus días entre juegos y clases, el patriarca les dictaba clases por las mañanas, para luego dejarlos libres hasta la tarde, donde caían bajo el cuidado de las doncellas, tenían la vida que cualquier otro niño envidiaría, vivían como príncipes, o eso quería Shion, que disfrutaran todo lo posible su niñez, porque llegaría el momento de iniciar el camino con el cual nacieron, y esperaba que tomaran esto con responsabilidad.

-¿porque tenemos que estar aquí?- pregunto Kanon ofuscado.

-Shion tiene una reunión importante- respondió mientras acomodaba las sandalias del gemelo mayor- os pido que estéis aquí, luego podréis correr por todo el templo-

-pero Arles, no es divertido...- replico molesto.

-lo sé, pero es por su bien- se puso de pie y camino a la puerta.

-¿cuánto tardara?- pregunto Saga quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión.

-aun no lo sé, el consejo llego de sorpresa exigiendo una entrevista con él, espero no lleve mucho tiempo-

-¡prometió estar con nosotros todo el día!- grito Kanon- ¡no es justo!- se cruzó de brazos.

-os aseguro que cuando termine, estará tan rápido como pueda con ustedes- suspiro y cerró la puerta.

Veinte minutos después, Saga permanecía echado en la cama, dormitando, mientras Kanon iba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, aburrido, miro las ventanas, los marcos, las cortinas, los estantes, pero nada llamaba su atención, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, despertando a su hermano en el proceso.

-¿a dónde vas? Arles dijo que no debíamos salir- se sentó mirando a su hermano.

-no me importa, iré a jugar a fuera-

-pero no tenemos permitido salir, Kanon...-

-eres una niña miedosa, Saga-

-no sabes lo que es una niña-

-si lo sé, es como Amair o Luna, pero más chiquita y llorona-

-Kanon, papa se molestara-

-no lo hará- se alejó corriendo por el pasillo

Saga suspiro antes de salir tras su hermano, tenía que evitar que se metiera en problemas.

-o-

Estaba sentado en el trono del salón principal, esperaba que llegase los del consejo, pero también pensaba en como deberían sentirse los gemelos, encerrados por orden suya en su habitación, había prometido estar ese día con ellos, pero la inesperada visita del consejo, arruino sus planes.

-¿se encuentra bien?-

-sí, solo estoy un poco cansado-

-¿desea que anule la reunión con el consejo? así podrá descansar con tranquilidad-

-no, no, mejor acabar con esto de una vez, así no abra razones para que estén por aquí luego- esbozo- prefiero mantenerlos lejos de los gemelos-

-comprendo-

-¿están muy molestos?-

-Kanon si, será difícil-

-así parece-suspiro pesadamente- espero no tardemos mucho-

-¿las estrellas no dicen nada aun, maestro?-

-no, desde la llegada de los gemelos que no hablan, este silencio persistente me incomoda bastante- cerro los ojos pensativos- no creo que sea bueno tanto mutismo por parte de las moiras, resulta bastante perturbador si lo piensas así-

-claramente, podría significar tal vez que han cambiado los designios estelares-

-el problema sería si para bien o para mal-

-así parece-

-por la noche quedaras a cargo, iré una vez más a Star Hill, para ver si hay algo nuevo-

-si señor- anoto algunas cosas en la libreta que siempre cargaba- parece que ya han llegado- miro hacia la puerta que se abría de par en par.

-o-

Uno a uno pasaba los hilos y los corría, llevaba toda la mañana concentrada en su labor, estaba haciendo un hermoso edredón para Kanon, se acercaba el cumpleaños de los gemelos, y ese, junto a otros objetos hecho por su propia mano, serían los regalos ideales para sus consentidos.

en los últimos meses, había descubierto el hermoso arte del telar, gracias a Luna que le había enseñado a utilizar el artefacto, Shion había mandado a hacer uno especialmente para ella, junto a un hermoso asiento de caoba y otros muebles finamente tallados, todos para que pudiera hacer lo que le gustaba.

Sobre su cama, permanecían muchos peluches de felpa, de diferentes tamaños, estaba encantada, toda la energía que no lograba descargar con los gemelos, la invertía allí, había hecho también algunos muebles, gracias también a Shion, que había traído a un artesano para que le ayudara con eso, y la diosa rebosaba de alegría, podía pasar todo el día haciendo lo que le gustaba, y recibía la visita del patriarca, curioso por saber que hacia la hermana de armas de atenea.

Por un momento se detuvo y observo por el ventanal de la habitación, su corazón se aceleró al mirar junto al armario, una caja envuelta con cintas, adentro estaba el regalo para el cumpleaños patriarca que no pudo entregarle, por dos razones.

La primera, fue que Shion se ponía melancólico en esas fechas, y era comprensible, llevaba viviendo más de doscientos años, se sentía fuera de lugar, él no pertenecía a esa época.

Y la segunda, no pudo sacar el regalo de la habitación, simplemente no pudo, sus pies no le respondieron.

se puso de pie y camino hasta los estantes, saco un libro negro con letras doradas, uno de los 5 que tenía, lo abrió con cuidado, y observo las fotografías allí contenidas, todas eran de los gemelos, cualquiera diría que se había obsesionado con los gemelos, pero es que le encantaban los dos niños, era la primera vez que tenía a su cuidado niños tan pequeños, y quería hacerlo bien, observo la foto donde Kanon daba sus primeros pasos, y recordó con gracia aquella ocasión, puesto que tenía que seguirlo para todos lados, el gemelo menor era inquieto, no se quedaba en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, otra de las fotos, era de ellos cerca a los límites del santuario, dando un pequeño paseo con los gemelos de ya 4 años, ambos sonrientes porque era la primera vez que salían del templo principal, desde el momento que una cámara fotográfica cayo en sus manos, mucho antes de la llegada de los gemelos, se había abocado a fotografía todo lo que pudiese, para así poder tener registros de los buenos momentos, y seguramente su colección crecería cuando llegasen los demás aprendices dorados, ya lo tenía planeado, seria inolvidable.

Estaba embelesada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un cosmos peligroso, rápidamente vistió su armadura, tomo su arma y salió de allí, en dirección al lugar donde apareció este.

Algo estaba mal.

-o-

-los gastos han aumentado excesivamente, patriarca-

-les notifique sobre los nuevos gastos que deberían ejecutarse, el santuario ha permanecido en pésimas condiciones desde la última guerra, además que ha aumentado el número de aprendices, y aún están pendientes las reparaciones de los campos de entrenamiento alrededor del mundo-

-consideramos que esos son gastos innecesarios, de nada servirá levantar los viejos templos, lo que debe hacer es aumentar el entrenamiento de los aprendices y dejar de lado tanto derroche de dinero en cosas insulsas-

-pero...-

-patriarca, este santuario sigue de pie gracias a nosotros, no debe contradecirnos, de hacerlo, quitaremos toda la ayuda económica del santuario-

-que molestos...- expreso una voz de repente interrumpiendo la reunión.

-¡¿quién está allí?!- exigió saber el mayor de los consejeros.

-¡silencio!- ordeno- no me metas conmigo estúpido humano- un oscuro cosmos se hizo presente sobre la mesa.

-¡patriarca!- la puertas e abrió e ingresaron Arles y las doncellas rodeando al ex santo de Aries.

-¿está usted bien?- pregunto Arles.

-si...- respondió algo sorprendido.

-¡te ordeno que te identifiques!-

-que molestia- extendió su mano y los miembros de consejo quedaron paralizados- me desharé de ustedes en un segundo- se escuchó el romper de huesos y los cuerpos de los hombres cayeron pesadamente al suelo, sin rastro de vida.

-Enio! desagradable ser, como osas traer tu repugnante presencia al sagrado santuario de atenea- Nike ingreso portando su armadura de batalla.

-vengo a buscar lo que es mío, esos niños que nacieron bajo la estrella de la desgracia, serán buenos contenedores para el alma de mi dios-

-¡no permitiré que pongas tus asquerosas manos sobre ellos!-

-pero si ya lo hice- sonrió antes de desaparecer.

-¡vamos por ellos!- Nike salió corriendo hacia la habitación del patriarca, donde se supone, deberían estar los gemelos, pero al no hallarlos su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, de pronto sintió un poderoso cosmos aparecer fuera del templo, fue allí, encontrando al resto de los mayores que contemplaban a las tres presencias ajenas al santuario, quienes retenían a los pequeños hermanos contra su voluntad.

-¡Enio! suéltalos-

-oblígame-

-¿podemos matarlos?-

-sí, sí, deshaceros de ello, estorban-

Los dos hombres que acompañaban a la diosa, avanzaron hasta quedar frente a los santos de atenea.

Arles vistió su armadura, y las doncellas hicieron aparecer sus armas, dispuestos a pelear hasta el final contra los dioses de la guerra.

Shion observo como todas sus metas caían como un castillo de naipes, esto no estaba dentro de sus planes, Ares acababa de fijarse en su pequeños, tenía que solucionar rápidamente aquello, si se los llevaba, no podrían hallarlos fácilmente, el santuario de Ares era conocido por lo difícil que era llegar allí, aun a pesar de los siglos, no lograban dar con la posición de este, sabía que estaba en algún lugar de tracia, pero tracia era un lugar muy extenso.

Vio los ojos llorosos de sus hijos, y enfureció, no permitiría que nada ni nadie los hiciera llorar, podía percibir el mismo sentimiento en los demás, a todos les enfurecía el hecho que los gemelos llorasen.

Los dioses oscuros arremetieron contra ellos, y el apenas pudo poner un muro de cristal para protegerse.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo III**

no soy buena empezando con peleas, hago mi mejor intento.

**Minarai Raito**


	5. CAPITULO IV: LA GUERRA

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad del Masami Kurumada, solo los utilizo para diversión mía, los personajes que no pertenezcan a la historia original son de mi

propiedad, es mi primer fic, agradeceré cualquier corrección o consejo que me ayude a mejorar, gracias.

Los datos sobre los personajes (OC) están en mi perfil.

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DORADAS**

* * *

**(AU):** Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.

* * *

Bendecidos por las estrellas, en un mundo agresivo y hostil, donde se rige la ley de más fuerte, este fue su hogar, y esta, su historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: LA GUERRA**

* * *

-¡Deimos, Fobos, largo de aquí!- grito una voz mientras una energía agresiva descendía lentamente, los dioses nombrados murmuraron un insulto antes de desvanecerse.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Shion al ver a una joven de cabellos rojos y una extraña armadura alada cubriendo su cuerpo.

-yo soy Listis, hija de Hermes, regente de los ladrones- apoyo una mano en su cintura- y ahora, ¡buenas noches!-exclamo extendiendo los brazos.

Shion sintió su cabeza dar vueltas antes de caer de rodillas, lo último que vio fue a su discípulo y la doncella, también desfallecer, y perdió la conciencia.

-¡patriarca!- grito Amair cargando al pequeño Kanon, mientras se acercaba lo más rápido posible. Mientras la recién llegada se giró hacia donde Enio y Nike luchaban con furia, la última protegiendo al pequeño saga que permanecía a una distancia prudente y segura.

-¡¿qué les has hecho?!-

-están durmiendo, así no serán un estorbo-

-!Listis! encárgate de ella- ordeno Enio furiosa.

-que aburrido...- se cruzó de brazos- ¿debería matarlos a ambos?-

-deja vivo al crio- respondió para luego arremeter contra la diosa de la victoria.

-estaaa bieen- dejo caer los brazos con flojera encorvándose un poco- ¿cuanto faltara?- levanto la cara mirando a la peli verde, quien se sobresaltó- te matare- dijo mientras

en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa, para pánico de la doncella, quien aferro más a Kanon.

la diosa de cabellos rojos se irguió mientras volvía a poner la mano sobre su cadera, extendió el otro brazo completamente, mientras en el dedo índice aparecía una luz blanca.

-terrib...- su voz se vio interrumpida por el repentino sonar de una alarma de reloj, busco entre los pliegues de su armadura un reloj de bolsillo-ohh, que lastima- volvió a guardarlo, sobre su cabeza apareció un cubito negro, el cual tomo sin prisa- Enio!- se giró una vez más hacia las diosas que luchaban- fue un placer hacer tratos contigo exclamo mientras desapareció en una explosión de burbujas purpuras.

Amair esta vez corrió hacia saga, poniendo a ambos a buen recaudo, calmando las lágrimas del gemelo mayor, los sentó en el suelo junto a la estatua de atenea, y los encerró en una cúpula azulada.

-¡mai!- exclamo saga al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-tranquilos, no os mováis de allí- le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a ayudar a la diosa de la victoria, cuando un rayo escarlata apareció interponiéndose entre ella

y las diosas que intercambiaban hábiles patadas y puñetes.

-no te metas...- una mujer de rulos blancos y cargando una maza q era casi de la misma altura-Enio!-

-¡Bía!- grito Nike cuando se separaron, al darse cuenta de quien estaba allí.

-mi querida Nike- camino hasta ellas, quedando frente a su hermana- Enio llévate a esos críos, yo me encargare de ella-

-si-  
-¡Enio, No avances más, no te acerques a ellos!-

-tendrás que pasar por sobre mí para llegar a ellos- Amair tomo la posición de batalla mientras en su mano aparecía una alabarda con largas cintas blancas y la apunto hacia la diosa.

-estúpida ninfa, no puedes contra mí-arremetió con violencia.

Amair apenas podía esquivar la espada de la diosa de la destrucción, tenía que aguantas, no podría contra ella, y lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿a que has venido Bía?- pregunto con seriedad

-Nike, mi querida hermana menor, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?-

-eso no importa, largo del santuario de atenea-

-no puedo creer que sigas bajo el mando de la caprichosa de atenea, sabes que nada bueno obtendrás si permaneces a su lado-

-¿a que quieres llegar?-

-he venido a proponerte unirte a mí, si nos ayudas, obtendrás todo lo que desees, serás venerada como la diosa que eres, no permanecerás a la sombra de un dios que ni

siquiera nota tu existencia-

-unirme al bando de ares, jamás, permaneceré fiel a atenea y a la tierra, mi deber es protegerla, protegeré esas vidas inocentes y llenas de esperanza en las que atenea

cree-

-será difícil hacerte comprender que la humanidad esta corrompida, se matan entre ellos, se hieren y hacen daño, únetenos y con tu ayuda cambiaremos este mundo

corrupto-

-cambiar el mundo no está entre los planes de ares, el dios de la guerra violenta, Bía-

-o-

estaba cansada, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, tenía dos profundos cortes que parecían graves, y la diosa de la destrucción se dio cuenta de ello, no podía moverse, pero

no podía, no debía sucumbir, pelearía por los gemelos aunque le costara la vida en el proceso.

sonrió al ver a la ninfa malherida, ahogando los gritos de dolor por las heridas y la sangre que emanaba de ellas, no perdería mas el tiempo jugando, camino hacia ella

blandiendo su espada, la vio hervir de ira con los ojos clavados en ella.

-te matare de manera rápida y limpia- levando su espada al aire, la ninfa abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que se avecinada.

cayo de rodillas pesadamente, antes de caer al suelo, un profundo corte atravesaba su cuerpo, Enio decidió seguir con su trabajo, pero un fuerte agarre del tobillo se lo

impidió.

-no te atrevas...- murmuro mientras sangraba por la boca.

-veme hacerlo- la pateo y le piso el pecho, aumentando el dolor y arrancándole un desgarrador grito, la ninfa quedo tendida boca arriba, mientras Enio camino hasta los

gemelos, ante la asustada y llorona mirada de saga- al fin sois míos- acerco la mano.

Pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica la lanzo contra uno de los pilares, la cúpula de energía permanecía intacta.

-maldita ninfa!- gruño mientras se ponía de pie.

-o-

-entonces, tendré que matarte, lamento que sea así, pero no me dejas más opción- Nike sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, la personificación de la violencia sonrió

mientras empuñaba su lanza- eres tan predecible Nike- negó lentamente sin perder su sonrisa cínica- y ni siquiera tuve q usar mi mazo- exclamo refiriéndose al arma que

permanecía a un lado.

levanto la lanza al cielo, y dirigiéndolo hacia la diosa de la victoria, le atravesó el pecho de una estocada, la de cabellos blancos y lacios gimió del dolor, no podía siquiera

abrir la boca, Bía deshizo la técnica que mantenía prisionera a la victoria.

-fue un placer volverte a ver de forma física, Nike, mejor suerte para la próxima- se giró acercándose hacia Enio, quien seguía intentando atravesar el campo de energía que

protegía a los gemelos, sin éxito, puesto que cada vez que lo intentaba, salía despedida hacia atrás

-aléjense de ellos, yo aún no he caído, Bía, Enio, alejaros ya mismo de mis niños!- rugió mientras de forma lenta, se quitaba la lanza que atravesaba su pecho, cerca al

corazón.

-vámonos, Enio, no podrás contra ese sello de atenea- dijo observando las letras casi invisibles que permanecían sobre la cúpula

-nos iremos- se giraron a Nike que permanecía de rodillas, apenas consiente- pero nada salvara a los gemelos de la desgracia, tarde o temprano sucumbirán ante ares-

auras brillantes las envolvió mientras se desvanecían y en sus rostros, permanecían aquellas arrogantes sonrisas asegurando que ganarían esa guerra

-nii!- grito saga desde la cúpula, la diosa lo miro y le sonrió, golpeo pero no podía salir de allí, sabía que algo malo ocurría, Amair no se levantaba, y Nike

permanecía con gesto cansado en el suelo.

-o-

No podía creer que se encontraba a pocos minutos de la muerte, extrañaría tantas cosas de ese lugar, a luna, a Nike, a arle, a Shion, a los gemelos, al santuario, tantas

cosas que deseaba poder haber hecho pero no pudo, las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras recordaba el pasado, pero lo que más le dolía en el alma, era saber que no

vería crecer a los gemelos, ni a los otros niños, no los vería convertirse en grandes caballeros, en héroes, siempre quiso ver uno-sonrió-tan solo esperaba que Nike pudiera

salvar a los pequeños, pensó también en el sello de atenea que había puerto para proteger a los gemelos, había sido un regalo de arles tiempo atrás, por si llegaba a

necesitarlo.

Esos ojos, no volvería a ver los ojos verdes del ayudante del patriarca, recordó también las largas tardes de pláticas, podría haber pasado el resto de su vida allí, conversando

sobre cualquier cosa, pero ya no podría, la vida se le escapaba lentamente y no podía evitarlo, cerró los ojos lentamente, con la mirada fija en el firmamento, ya era de

noche.

Lo último que vio fue a Nike encender su cosmo antes de luchar contra Bía, todo se volvió oscuro.

-o-

lentamente el sello perdió fuerza hasta desaparecer, saga corrió hacia Nike, con ojos llorando y la abrazo.

-ya paso saga, todo ya paso, está bien...- le acaricio los cabellos con suavidad.

-nii, no te mueras...-

-saga... necesito que me hagas un favor...-dijo con dificultad- cuida a Kanon... no dejes que nada jamás les separe...-

-s...si...-

-y otra cosa...-beso la frente del menor- vuélvete un gran hombre saga, lucha por atenea, por este bello planeta que es tu hogar...-

-señorita Nike!- Shion se acercó rápidamente, agachándose a su lado.

-me alegro que estéis bien...-

-que ha ocurrido?-

-todo estará bien, cuida a estos niños, que son la esperanza del mundo...- levanto su mano acariciando os cabellos rubios del carnero mayor- mi querido Shion...-

se levantó un poco y unió sus labios con los del patriarca, para sorpresa de este.

-te amo-

Y se deshizo el miles de lucecitas doradas, que fueron expandiéndose hasta desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo IV**

No soy buena escribiendo peleas, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo, gracias por leer.

**Minarai Raito**


	6. Mini-especial 2: Funeral

Otro capitulo especial, es que tengo muchas ideas que quedaron al aire, pero las iré poniendo poco a poco.

Intentare mejorar mi redacción de peleas.

* * *

**Mini-especial #2: Funeral.**

Shion se quedó en la misma posición, como aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de la diosa de la victoria, buscando aquella cálida sensación que desprendía la deidad.

Arles socorría aun desmayado Kanon que aún no despertaba y Luna lloraba amargamente al lado del inerte cuerpo de su compañera Saga, a un lado de Shion, lloraba en silencio, o intentaba hacerlo, sin éxito alguno. Shion lo abrazo intentando calmar en algo el dolor que sabía que sentía el pequeño en ese momento, habían muerto por causa suya y de su hermano, por desobedecer un simple pedido, permanecer dentro del templo.

-pe...perdón...-dijo entre llanto-yo... yo no... quería... que...-

-todo estará bien...- lo cayo abrazándolo mas fuerte- no fue tu culpa...-

Los primeros rayos del sol emergieron en el horizonte, y con ello un nuevo día, trayendo consigo un ligero viento del norte, buscando aplacar un poco el dolor que provoco tan desastrosa batalla

Por todo el santuario había banderolas negras, por orden del patriarca, ese día cesaron cualquier tipo de actividad.

Mientras frente a la estatua de Atenea, se levantaron dos altares, en uno permanecía el cuerpo de Amair, sus heridas habían sido limpiadas, un hermoso vestido blanco cubría su cuerpo, y su cabello estaba adornado con pequeñas flores blancas, en sus manos había un ramo de rosas, luna fue quien coloco las dos monedas de oro sobre sus ojos  
y en el otro altar, solo había flores, en honor a la diosa caída

Ambos altares fueron encendidos mientras el patriarca daba un breve discurso, Arles permanecía de pie, con los gemelos de la mano, quienes estaban tristes, habían llorado toda la mañana, no habían hablado nada desde que empezó la ceremonia, ni lo hicieron cuando esta termino.

Luna intento alegrarlos sin mucho éxito, pero poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, los gemelos volvieron a correr por los pasillos, jugando en su pequeño mundo de dos, donde no existía nadie más que el otro, y eran protagonistas de sus propias historias. Shion volvió a sus labores, aunque algo más ajetreado, puesto que ya no había ingresos económicos, pero siempre con la ayuda de un comprensivo y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, Arles.

Habían perdido a dos de las personas que formaban parte de lo que podría llamarse su pequeña familia.

Aún tenían mucho que luchar.

* * *

**Fin del mini especial.**

Gracias por leer.


	7. CAPITULO V: LA CABRA DORADA

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad del Masami Kurumada, solo los utilizo para diversión mía, los personajes que no pertenezcan a la historia original son de mi propiedad, es mi primer fic, agradeceré cualquier corrección o consejo que me ayude a mejorar, gracias.

Los datos sobre los personajes(OC) están en mi perfil.

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DORADAS**

* * *

**(AU):** Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.

* * *

Bendecidos por las estrellas, en un mundo agresivo y hostil, donde se rige la ley de mas fuerte, este fue su hogar, y esta, su historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO V: LA CABRA DORADA**

* * *

Otro día empezaba, apenas salía el sol, sus habitantes despertaban para comenzar con sus actividades, y los gemelos no eran la excepción, Shion los dejaba dormir un poco más, pero a las ocho, los gemelos ya estaban desayunando, preparándose para la primera lección del día.

De allí se dirigían al estudio, donde recibían la primera clase, era increíble lo rápido que crecían, eran inteligentes, aprendían con rapidez, demostrando destrezas para algunas materias que eran sus preferidas, pero lo mejor de toda su rutina, era el momento de volver a jugar.

-_Graium populos in bellis Persicis, dedere Persarum...-_traducía de un libro al latín, mientras Shion corregía algunos errores que cometía el gemelo mayor.

-padre, ya estoy aburrido- dijo Kanon con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-cuando tu hermano termine de dar la lección, podrán retirarse a jugar-

-In support of Athens Graecarum Ioniae atque Eretria recedens, sed erant satis procedebat inter…-

-In support of Athens et Eritrea, Ionicarum urbium revelatum- bufo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormirse.

-es todo por hoy niños, id a jugar- suspiro, el gemelo menor no se hizo rogar y salió rápidamente.

-¿padre, porque no puedo aprender tan rápido como Kanon?- Saga tenía sus ojos llenos de tristeza, fijos en el mayor.

-ya aprenderás Saga, Kanon es bueno para las letras, aprendió rápidamente el latín y el inglés, pero tú también eres bueno pequeño, en matemáticas por ejemplo, y también sabes francés, ruso e italiano-

-¿ah sí?-

-así es, a ver dime, ¿kak govoryat " svyatoy zolotoy " po ital'yanski?

-saint gold- respondió de inmediato.

-¿ya ves? Iras aprendiendo poco a poco, mi niño- le sonrió paternalmente- ahora anda, corre a jugar, o Kanon se molestara-

-¡Saga!- llamo el gemelo menor asomándose por la puerta- ¡apúrate, no tenemos todo el día!- agrego entusiasta.

-si…- se puso de pie y corrió tras su hermano.

Shion sonrió, solo esperaba que no pusieran de nuevo el santuario de cabeza.

-mi señor- arles se acercó al estudio de los gemelos.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-ya llego…-

-ya veo-cerro los ojos pensativo-vamos- salió de allí con dirección al salón del trono, a sus espaldas, podía oír las risas de los gemelos, mientras objetos metálicos caían al suelo, seguido de las exclamaciones de los cocineros.

Volvió a sonreír, había costado un poco, pero los gemelos, en especial Saga, habían olvidado aquel lamentable suceso con los subordinados de ares, ya no despertaban cada noche llorando al recordar la muerte de la diosa Nike, quien había sido para ellos como la madre que jamás llegaron a conocer.

Poco a poco, volvieron a sonreír, a jugar, y pronto, a poner el santuario y a sus habitantes en aprietos.

Como siempre debió ser.

-o-

-gran patriarca- se puso de rodillas cuando el nombrado se hizo presente en el salón.

-Maddox de Corona Austral-

El santo de plata se puso de pie, inclinando levemente la cabeza para saludar al santo de altar, a lo que este correspondió.

-he venido tan pronto como me mando a llamar, mi buen señor-

-espero que hayas tenido un viaje agradable-

-así es, Lina se opuso al inicio a venir tan pronto al santuario, pero le convencí que era buena idea-

-Lina de Piscis Australis, ¿cómo esta ella?-

-bien, agradezco la preocupación, encantada de volver a reencontrarse con sus compañeras, ahora mismo está allí-

-eso es bueno-

-no creo que me haya hecho llamar para conversar sobre mi familia, mi buen señor, ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Los gemelos están bien?-

-sí, sí, ellos están bien- se escuchó unos muebles caer- ahora están causando destrozos en la cocina-

-es bueno saber que recuperaron su alegría luego de la terrible perdida de la señorita Nike-

-Maddox, te he hecho llamar, para una misión importante, las estrellas han hablado, pronto empezaran a llegar los demás herederos de las armaduras doradas, así que necesitare de ti y tus compañeros-

-estoy a sus servicios para lo que ordene- volvió a arrodillarse.

Una fuerte luz se hizo presente, desprendía un enorme brillo que encegueció a los santos de plata.

-esta es la armadura de Capricornio- dijo señalando la recién aparecida armadura- la vestirás y tomaras el lugar el en decimo templo, seréis los guías de los herederos de las armaduras-

-os lo agradezco mi señor, tomare esta gran misión, con responsabilidad y anteponiendo mi deber como guerrero al servicio de atenea-

-ahora, Maddox de la Corona Austral, viste tu nueva armadura- el santo se puso de pie y encendió su cosmo, sincronizándolo con la armadura, que lo reconoció como su portador- de ahora en adelante serás Maddox de Capricornio- dijo cuándo la armadura envolvió al santo- y recibirás los honores y la pleitesía que corresponden a tu rango-

-si- a su lado permanecía su antigua armadura ensamblada en su estado tótem.

-como ya sabrás, Kenneth de la Corona Boreal, recibió la armadura de Sagitario, pero se resistía a venir puesto que tiene una familia, será imposible que regrese al santuario, pero debes convencerlo que se haga presente-

-¿desea que me haga cargo?-

-aun no, pero mantente al tanto, puesto que también se resiste a responder las cartas que le envió-

-si señor-

-por ahora es todo, en el transcurso de la semana, elevare de rango a los demás santos para que se preparen, puedes retirarte-

-si- se inclinó y se retiró del salón, portando su nueva armadura.

-¿seguro que fue una buena idea, maestro?-

-seguro que sí, será mejor que los aprendices crezcan en el mismo ambiente que los gemelos-

-como usted diga- inclino la cabeza.

-o-

Estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, comiendo las manzanas que su amorosa madre había lavado para ellos, los dos niños cansados de jugar, se habían sentado allí a descansar, era un hermoso pueblo rural, y ellos invertían el día a día jugando y recibiendo las clases que su progenitora les impartía por las tardes, pero ahora, con la salud frágil que poseía, estaba en absoluto descanso, no hacia muchas cosas en casa.

-oye...-

-¿qué pasa?-

-¿será cierto eso que tendremos que ir al santuario pronto?-

-papa dice que no-

-pero…-

-Airea, no pasara nada, estaremos bien, papa no dejara que vayamos-

-está bien, me gusta mucho aquí, no quiero irme jamás, quiero estar con vosotros, si fuéramos allá, no podría verlos nunca-

-no dejare que ocurra- abrazo a su hermana.

-¿me lo prometes?-

-sí, estaremos juntos siempre-

-¡sí!- abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-¡niños, vamos adentro!- grito un hombre mayor, desde la entrada de la casa, los menores se apresuraron a ir.

Tenían una vida tranquila, nada les faltaba, eran felices, dos amorosos padres quienes los cuidaban y amaban.

-o-

Camino a paso lento por el santuario, los demás habitantes se sorprendían por ver a un santo de oro, desde que Kenneth de Sagitario se marchó tan rápido como llego, no habían vuelto a ver a algún caballero de la elite, ya era conocido que los doce templos de la colina sagrada, estaban vacíos, pero también sabían que pronto el patriarca elevaría de rango a algunos santos, la guerra santa se aproximaba, sin duda.

-¡ya ni siquiera saludas a los viejos amigos!-

-Mael de Eridanus, que bueno verte-

-opino igual, mad, ¿aun puedo llamarte así verdad?

-claro, no he cambiado en nada-

-¿estas libre o vas a algún lugar?-

-voy por mi esposa, está en el recinto e las amazonas-

-no pensaras entrar-

-claro que no, esas mujeres son peligrosas, le pediré a alguna que la llame-

-son peligrosas, pero eso no evito que ligaras con una amazona-

-sí que eres gracioso, Mael- se cruzó de brazos-no es una amazona, es la más hermosa de todas-

-aun me pregunto cómo lo hiciste- sonrió gracioso.

-¿yo me pregunto, porque dejaste que se te escapara la amazona de Lepus? Supe que tuvo un hijo-

-no me lo recuerdes…-

-jajaja, bien, bien… bueno, acompáñame, vamos por mi esposa y mi hijo-

-es cierto, aun no me has presentado al pequeño-

-ya lo conocerás, salió igual a la madre-

-que bien, pobrecillo de él si hubiera salido parecido a ti, no sé qué fue lo que vio Australis en ti-

-pues tengo mejor carácter que tú, obviamente, y soy más carismático, no dejo que se me escape una mujer tan bella-

-¡que no me lo recuerdes!- le dio un suave codazo fingiendo molestia.

-vale, vale- dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, sonrojando al otro- ya encontraras una buena mujer que soporte tu carácter y tu malos chistes- exclamo avergonzando más a su amigo.

-¡un santo de oro!- se escuchó a sus espaldas, se giraron al grupo de amazonas que se acercaba.

-¿Maddox? ¿Porque vistes la armadura de Capricornio?-

-el patriarca me la entrego hace un momento, tengo una nueva misión-

-vaya…- se acercó al santo sonriente- felicidades-

-¡ahora estas casada con un santo de oro!, mira que buena suerte-

-también me da gusto verlas de nuevo chicas- tocio llamando la atención de las amazonas.

-Lina nos ha contado todo, tienes un hermoso hijo- exclamaron las amazonas.

-Lina, ¿no vas a saludar a tu buen amigo Mael?-

-claro, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Eridanus- le sonrió a lo que el nombrado se acercó con curiosidad.

-déjenme ver al pequeño retoño-

-aquí esta- descubrió al pequeño bebe que dormía en sus brazos, el mayor expreso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿puedo cargarlo?-

-claro- le paso al pequeño con mucho cuidado.

-que buen trabajo has hecho Maddox, felicidades-comento embelesado con la ternura del bebe- ¿cómo se llama?-

-Shura- exclamo con orgullo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo V**

Un capitulo extra porque estoy de buenas.

**Minarai Raito**


	8. CAPITULO VI: HERMANOS

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad del Masami Kurumada, solo los utilizo para diversión mía, los personajes que no pertenezcan a la historia original son de mi propiedad, es mi primer fic, agradeceré cualquier corrección o consejo que me ayude a mejorar, gracias.

Me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero estuve dando exámenes y no podía entrar, pero en mis ratos libres, avanzaba un poco, aunque sin poder corregirlos adecuadamente.

**aclaración:** aquí los gemelos están por cumplir seis años, y Shura acaba de cumplir el año, en la historia clásica, Saga y Kanon tienen 28, y Shura 23, o eso es lo que he leído, espero no haya confusión con sus edades.

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DORADAS**

* * *

**(AU):** Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.

* * *

Bendecidos por las estrellas, en un mundo agresivo y hostil, donde se rige la ley de más fuerte, este fue su hogar, y esta, su historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI: HERMANOS**

* * *

Miro aburrido por la ventana, el día estaba precioso, pero no podía salir, tampoco jugar, Shion había sido muy claro al decirle que debía quedarse en su habitación, hace algunos meses que dormía separado de saga, se supone que tenía que aprender a dormir solo, y sería mejor, según arles, tendría mas espacio para sus juguetes y demás cosas, al inicio le había parecido buena idea, pero ahora, era aburrido, además saga había empezado a estudiar matemáticas con un profesor traído por el patriarca y pasaba largas horas en su estudio personal, mientras el tenia clases por las mañanas, cuando le preguntaron si quería estudiar también matemáticas, dijo que no, esperando tener más tiempo para jugar.

Pero cuando saga, emocionado dijo que le encantaría tener más horas de la materia en mención, el patriarca trajo a aquel hombre especialmente para que le ayudara.

Y no es que el no pudiera, simplemente le parecía absurdo aquellas complicadas operaciones, así que simplemente se avocaba a leer todos los libros que pudiera, aun a su corta edad, eran unos niños prodigio, sabían de tres a cuatro idiomas, hablados y escritos, pero los que los hacia diferentes eran las diferentes materias de su gusto, a él le gustaban historia y literatura, le parecía interesantes leer tantas anécdotas y lo mejor que podía dibujarlas y pegarlas en todas las paredes de su habitación, pero a saga, le gustaba la matemática y la biología, tenía dos profesores que le dictaban clases durante todo el día, así que apenas lo veía un rato durante el almuerzo.

Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un insistente golpeteo en su puerta, el solía poner cerrojo para que nadie lo molestara, así que cambio hasta allí y abrió.

Se sorprendió al ver a saga allí, todo despeinado y cansado

-¿qué pasa?-

-¿puedo pasar?-

-¿para qué?-

-porfa...- rodo los ojos antes de dejar pasar al mayor, que corrió hasta la cama y se envolvió en las frazadas-no les digas que estoy aquí-

-¿porque?-

-me escape de las lecciones-

-¿pero no que te gustaba?-

-sí, pero no me gusta estar todo el día ahí, me aburre-abrazo la almohada

-pero saga, tienes que estudiar-

-tu no estudias y no te dicen nada- miro hacia la ventana

-y sabes el porqué, además me gusta hacer las cosas a mi modo, si quiero estudiar algo, lo hago, sino no- se levantó de hombros sentándose al borde

De repente escucharon a arles llamar al mayor con insistencia, mientras su voz se notaba más cerca, saga se levantó rápidamente y me metió bajo la cama, envuelto aun en la frazada

-no le digas q estoy aquí- le rogo en un susurro

Arles abrió la puerta y miro a Kanon q estaba de pie en medio de la habitación

-¿has visto a saga?- pregunto algo cansado

-ehh, no, ¿no estaba en clases?- mintió

-debería...- concluyo algo dudoso- ordena tu cuarto- dijo al ver el desorden de la habitación

-si- asintió a lo que el mayor se retiró mientras continuaba llamando al gemelo mayor

-nunca vi tu habitación-comento el mayor mientras salía de su escondite cargando aun la manta sobre la cabeza

-no tiene nada de impresionante- comento mientras miraba alrededor

-¿son tus dibujos?- pregunto mientras caminaba hasta la pizarra de corcho

-¡no mires!- los tapo lo mejor que pudo con ambos brazos

-son bonitos, no he tenido mucho tiempo para dibujar, ¿me regalas uno?-

-no-

-¿porque?-

-porque son míos, consigue los tuyos-

-no seas malo, son bonitos, quiero uno-

-que no saga-

-porfaaaa- se acercó hasta su gemelo tomándole las manos en gesto suplicante con sus ojitos de cachorro- di que siii...-

Kanon lo miro y suspiro profundamente vencido

-está bien, pero uno solo-

saga observo cuidadosamente los dibujos de su hermano, eran tantos, lo quería todos, pero el menor no dejaría que se los llevara, hasta que fijo su vista en uno en particular, allí, estaban dibujados los dos, tomados de las manos, uno con un traje dorado y el otro con ropas azules

-¿cuál soy yo?- pregunto mirando fijamente

-ese- señalo al que vestía ropas doradas

-¿y tú, porque estas de azul?-

-porque tú tendrás la armadura-

-no es cierto-

-si lo es, sabes que al mayor siempre se queda con la armadura, yo solo soy un reemplazo-

-¿quién dijo eso?-

-nadie...-

-¡Kanon!- miro al gemelo

-lo escuche...-

-¿saliste del templo?-

-estaba aburrido...-

-¿y a dónde fuiste?-

-al coliseo, vi como entrenaban-

-no les hagas caso, tú no eres un reemplazo, eres mi hermano-

-ya sé...-

-quiero ese- señalo el singular dibujo

El menor obedeció quitándolo de la pizarra y entregándoselo a su hermano, saga observo el dibujo entre sus manos y lo rompió

-¡¿porque lo rompiste?!- se exalto

-no me gusta-

lanzo los pedazo al suelo y se subió al escritorio, para estar más cerca a la pizarra, y empezó a arrancar todos los dibujos similares, ante la desesperación de Kanon, quien intentaba jalarlo para bajarlo de allí, sin resultados, había pasado mucho tiempo dibujándolos, se sentía muy orgulloso de sus dibujos, todos reflejaban lo que sentía, y le traían tranquilidad cuando leía, pero al ver como saga los arrebataba rompiéndolos, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho y se echó a llorar

-no hagas eso saga, déjalos...- se secaba las lágrimas tristemente

Pero el mayor estaba encolerizado, sin prestarle atención a su hermano, continuaba con su tarea

-sa...saga... deja... deja mis dibujos!- lloraba cada vez más fuerte- déjalos... po... porfavor...-

-¿qué ocurre aquí?- arles abrió de golpe la puerta, al haber oído los llantos del menor- ¡saga! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!- exclamo al ver lo que el mayor hacia

Saga se detuvo de golpe girándose al recién llegado, que alzo a Kanon

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- Shion apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, atraído también por el llanto del menor de los que consideraba sus hijos

-ro... rom...pio... mi...mis di...dibu...jos- sollozaba Kanon en brazos de arles

-saga, ¿eso es cierto?- miro al mayor

-s...si- respondió apenado con la cabeza mirando abajo

-arles, llévate a Kanon-

-si- asintió- vamos Kanon, te preparare algo rico para comer-saco de la habitación al gemelo menor que aun gimoteaba

Una vez se hubieron marchado Shion camino hasta saga, que se había sentado en el escritorio

-¿porque lo has hecho?-

-no me gustaban-

-pero no eran tus dibujos, Kanon pasó mucho tiempo asiéndolos-

-lo sé, pero me dibujo a mí con la armadura-

-¿y qué ocurre con eso?-

-es que no hay ninguno en el que él tenga la armadura-

-¿y eso te molesta?-

-sí, no quiero que piense que es un reemplazo-

-de donde ha sacado esas ideas-

-lo escucho de unos santos-

-ya veo, pero aun así, saga, no puedes hacer eso, ¿te gustaría acaso que Kanon rompiera los tuyos?-

-no...-

-por mucho que no te gusten sus dibujos, es lo que él siente, es la única manera que encontró de desfogar sus miedos-

-perdón... no quería hacerlo llorar-

-lo se saga, pero romperlos no era la manera de terminar el problema-

-que podía hacer-

-pudiste habérmelo dicho, sé que te preocupas mucho por él, sabes porque lo has estudiado, que de los dos, Kanon tendrá una vida más complicada, porque se espera que tu obtengas la armadura de géminis-

-pero no la quiero si él tiene que pasar su vida escondido-

-tu puedes evitar que eso ocurra- poso su mano en la cabeza del gemelo- ahora quiero que ordenes este desastre, luego hablare contigo sobre tus estudios-

-¿le dijeron?-

-los conozco saga, sé que no podrías pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Kanon, pero luego hablaremos de eso, después ve a tu habitación, estarás castigado toda la semana-

-si-

Shion revolvió sus cabellos con suavidad antes de retirarse

Camino hasta la cocina, donde arles le había preparado al gemelo, quien ya no lloraba, un sándwich con mermelada, y le contaba algunas anécdotas divertidas intentando que sonriera, ante una señal del patriarca, el susodicho se retiró rápidamente.

-Kanon, ¿es verdad que saliste del templo?-

-si...-

-sabes que no puedes salir-

-perdón, estaba aburrido...-

-es peligroso que salgas, Kanon, ¿que haría yo si te pasara algo?- pregunto acongojado- no podría perdonármelo, debo cuidarte, eres mi niño, no quiero que te pase nada...- se le acerco- te amo tanto como a saga, y hare lo posible para que estéis seguros...-

-perdón...-

-prométeme que no volverás a salir sin permiso-

-lo prometo...-

-gracias- le beso la frente con gesto paternal

-¿está llorando?-

-no, no, estoy bien- se secó las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos- Kanon, no creas todo lo que oyes afuera, no son más que mentiras- le dijo mientras limpiaba con las manos las migajas q estaban sobre la mesada- y si oyes algo, debes acudir a mí, yo sabré que hacer-

-si...-

-mañana hablaremos sobre los dibujos que has estado haciendo, me preocupa que no me cuentes lo que te ocurre-

-si-

-también tendré que castigarte por salir sin permiso, dos días, mañana ven a mi despacho-

-si-

-anda, corre tu cuarto, termina de ordenar-

-si- se fue corriendo

una vez solo, se apoyó en la mesada, ahogando un sollozo, aquello le había recordado la terrible perdida de Nike, su apoyo más grande en el santuario, esperaba estar haciendo todo bien, pero no sabía qué hacer, las estrellas no decían mucho.

-¿se encuentra bien, patriarca?-

-sí, solo pensaba en lo que ocurrió- suspiro profundamente antes de incorporarse-vigila bien a los gemelos, Kanon ha estado saliendo del templo-

-tendré más cuidado-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo VI**

Abriré un blog para poner los datos de los personajes, os avisare cuando lo tenga listo

**Minarai Raito**


	9. Mini-especial 3: Lazos

Se me ocurrió que podía agregar mini-especiales para contar algunas cosas que no cuento en los capítulos, además que creo que doy saltos bastante grandes con respecto al tiempo, todo es para hacerlo más ligero y agradable, ¿qué les parece?, espero que les guste.

Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza.

* * *

**Mini especial #3: lazos.**

Entro a su cuarto, todo estaba ordenado, los papeles rotos habían desaparecido, los libros estaban ordenados alfabéticamente en las repisas, los lápices estaban en el frasco correspondiente y la cama estaba hecha, parece que había quedado un solo dibujo porque estaba clavado allí con las chinches, camino hasta la pizarra, para darse cuenta que no era suyo, era un dibujo con mucho esmero, eran dos niños peliazules con trajes dorados, tomados de las manos y sonrientes.

"perdóname".

Era la leyenda que acompañaba al dibujo.

Lo miro unos instantes, justo cuanto llamaron a la puerta

-¿puedo pasar?-

No respondió, pero la puerta se abrió, era saga, quien entro con cuidado, temiendo recibir algún grito por parte de su gemelo, quien, imagino, podría estar enojado con él.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto sin quitarle la mirada al dibujo.

-gracias por esconderme y no decirle a papá-

-¿seguirás tomando clases?- lo miro de reojo.

-supongo que sí, pero intentare que no sean tantas-

-ya veo- volvió a posar su mirada en el dibujo.

Saga camino hasta quedar a su lado, mirando también el dibujo, como si hubiera algo mágico en él.

-¿tú lo hiciste?- corto el silencio.

-Si- se sonrojo- ¿te gusta?- miro a su gemelo.

-sí, esta bonito-

-perdón por lo de tus dibujos- carraspeo.

-no importa- giro la cabeza mirándolo- tampoco me gustaban-

Sonrió.

Le extendió la mano, a lo que saga correspondió y se quedaron viendo largo rato la imagen.

Eran hermanos.

Sus almas habían estado unidas desde antes de nacer.

Y nada podría separarlos.

* * *

**Fin del mini especial.**

Tengo algunos capítulos escritos pero falta corregir errores, los subiré tan pronto pueda.

Gracias por leer.


	10. CAPITULO VII: EL CANGREJO

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad del Masami Kurumada, solo los utilizo para diversión mía, los personajes que no pertenezcan a la historia original son de mi propiedad, es mi primer fic, agradeceré cualquier corrección o consejo que me ayude a mejorar, gracias.

Los datos sobre los personajes(OC) están en mi perfil.

Consideren que aqui los gemelos tienen 6 años y shura 3.

* * *

**CRÓNICAS DORADAS**

* * *

**(AU):** Esta historia transcurre años antes de la saga del santuario y narra la historia de la infancia de los caballeros dorados desde el nacimiento hasta que llegaron a ser santos dorados, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde un inicio.**  
**

* * *

Bendecidos por las estrellas, en un mundo agresivo y hostil, donde se rige la ley de mas fuerte, este fue su hogar, y esta, su historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII: EL CANGREJO**

* * *

Shion caminaba por todo el templo, seguido por los curiosos gemelos, quienes no dejaban de preguntar por la llegada del nuevo bebe, cuando despertó esa mañana, los encontró impacientes al lado de su cama, ya vestidos y desayunados, y desde entonces no lo habían dejado ni un minuto, apenas pudo deshacerse de ellos por un momento, para bañarse, gracias a Arles que se apiado de él.

-padre, padre, padre, padre...- repetía Kanon mientras miraba al mayor buscando su atención.

-¿qué pasa Kanon?- pregunto con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¿cuándo llegara?- se animó a preguntar Saga.

-hoy día-

-¿podremos verlo?- pregunto Kanon.

-si-

-¿tiene padres?-

-si-

-¿son buenos?-

-si-

-¿usted tuvo padres?-

-si-

-¿hace cuánto?-

-mucho tiempo-

-¿cuánto es mucho?-

-mucho-

-¿podremos jugar con él?-

-si sus padres lo permiten, si-

-¿y si sus padres no quieren?-

-entonces no-

-pero somos cuidadosos-

-eso lo sé-

-¿entonces?-

-¿entonces que, Kanon?-

-¿porque no nos dejarían jugar con él?-

-porque aún es muy pequeño-

-a ya, ¿podremos verle todos los días?-

-si-

-¿podremos bajar a su casa?-

-si sus padres lo permiten-

-¿cuándo?-

-cuando terminen sus lecciones-

-¿cómo se llama?-

-pronto lo sabrán-

-¿es una sorpresa?-

-así es-

-me gustan las sorpresas-

-eso lo sé, Saga-

-¿cómo es?-

-aun no lo sé-

-pero si usted lo sabe todo-

-no lo se todo, Kanon-

-no es cierto, usted sabe muchas cosas-

-se lo suficiente-

-niños dejad respirar al patriarca- una voz repentina interrumpió el interrogatorio al que los gemelos habían sometido al patriarca.

-pero... Arles... queremos saber cuándo llegara él bebe- exclamo Kanon.

-la señora Lina ha traído a Shura, quiere que lo cuidéis un rato-

-¡¿sí?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, entusiastas.

-así es, venid, está en vuestro cuarto-

-¿podemos?- miraron al patriarca con ojos de cachorro.

-vale, pero tened cuidado-

-¡sí!- corrieron tras Arles que le susurro al patriarca vía cosmos, a lo que este agradeció enormemente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Saga y Kanon podían ser molestos cuando se lo proponían, pero estaba seguro que se debía a que por la tarde llegaría el nuevo heredero de una de las armaduras, los gemelos se entusiasmaban bastante cuando se trataba de eso, ya lo habían hecho cuando llego Shura, no le sorprendía que se alteraran con la llegada del nuevo bebe, además cuando supieron que serían los mayores, habían tomado con mucho esmero su nueva responsabilidad.

-o-

-¡Shura!- exclamo feliz al ver al infante sentado en el suelo con su peluche-¿cómo estás?- se sentó a su lado a lo que el menor sonrió nombrándolos.

Arles los observo antes de retirarse, a pesar que los gemelos eran revoltosos, sabían comportarse, ya una vez habían hecho llorar al pelinegro al hacerlo caer cuando corrían por toda la habitación, llevándose una gran reprimenda por parte del patriarca, así que desde entonces, eran más cuidadosos, cuando jugaban solos, eran bruscos, corrían, saltaban, pero con Shura, se sentaban a dibujar o cantar aquellas canciones infantiles que tanto lo alteraban.

Sonrió antes de retirarse.

-o-

Un poco más temprano, la señora de capricornio, había llevado al pequeño Shura para que lo cuidasen, Maddox estaba en una misión fuera del santuario y ella había retomado sus deberes como amazona, ahora se encargaba de supervisar el entrenamiento de los aprendices que aún no se les entregaba a un maestro que los entrenase personalmente.

Camino hasta el salón del trono, mientras revisaba algunas anotaciones de su libreta, una de las puertas menores, utilizada por el personal de mantenimiento y los guardias, se abrió y un escudero se le acerco con prisa.

-señor Arles, un santo está buscando al patriarca-

-no hay entrevistas previstas para hoy, dime que necesita y se lo hare conocer al patriarca-

-dice que desea verle personalmente-

-¿quién es?-

-Nithaia de leo-

-¿ya volvió?-

-así es-

-hacedle pasar, veré que puedo hacer-

-si- el escudero se retiró rápidamente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par e ingreso el santo dorado, portando su emblemática armadura, mientras la capa se mecía majestuosa, camino hasta quedar frente al ayudante del patriarca, se inclinó levemente.

-Nithaia, espero que sea urgente tu presencia al venir en un horario no establecido, no se puede interrumpir al patriarca-

-lo sé, lo sé, pero si es urgente, Arles- sonrió bromista- traigo noticias desde los campos de entrenamiento de Dinamarca-

-está bien, espera aquí por favor, iré a avisarle al patriarca que estas esperándolo-

-claro- se sentó cómodamente en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas.

-sabes que es de mala educación-

-estoy cansado, no he dormido nada desde ayer, y también tengo hambre-

-pero Nithaia...-

-tranquilo Arles, no seas tan apegado a las normas, respira un poco, y disfruta la vida- una voz los sorprendió, era Shion que se acercó al sentir la presencia del santo dorado.

-pero señor...-

-está bien Arles, Nithaia tiene razón, no podemos negarle descansar luego de tan agotador viaje-

-patriarca, buen día- saludo inclinándose aun sentado con las manos en las rodillas.

-buen día Nithaia- tomo asiento en el trono del salón- ¿a que has venido?-

-traigo noticias-

-espero sean buenas- sonrió- por cierto, no le hagas esas bromas a Arles, sabes que es muy estricto, le va a dar un paro cuando recuerde que tú no has estado en Dinamarca, Leo-

El nombrado empalideció cuando recordó que era cierto, había caído otra vez, en la broma de su, según el, no muy agradable compañero de armas.

-tranquilo Arles, un error lo comete cualquiera-

-perdóneme mi señor, estaba pensando en otras cosas- respondió apenado

-está bien, no hay problema- miro al santo de leo- ¿qué noticias traes para mí?-

-o-

Caía la noche sobre el santuario, los niños se habían quedado dormidos sobre el alfombrado de la habitación, habían jugado toda la mañana y la tarde, Lina había ido unas horas atrás por su hijo, ya era tarde y este debía descansar.

Shion revisaba una vez más los informes que llegaron por la mañana, cuando un escudero ingreso avisando que ya llegaban las personas que tanto esperaba ese día, y les hizo pasar sin pensarlo.

Una pareja, el hombre, alto, de cabellos azules y una mujer de cabellos violetas, cargando a un tímido niño de cabellos azules, llegaron ante el inclinándose en señal de reverencia

-qué bueno que habéis llegado ya-

-gracias por recibirnos a pesar de la hora, patriarca-

-os estábamos esperando- afirmo relajando el ambiente -espero que hayáis tenido un viaje grato hasta aquí-

-ha sido fácil para nosotros, ya estamos acostumbrados, pero no ha sido fácil para él, es su primer viaje-

-vaya, presentadme al pequeño-

-padre...- dijo una voz infantil, Shion se giró y encontró a Kanon seguido de Saga, ambos bostezando- no nos avisó- fingió molestia, estaba demasiado cansado como para enojarse

-estabais durmiendo niños, no quería levantaros, venid, dejad que os presente- los niños terminaron de despertar.

-Zaco, Helena, estos son Saga y Kanon, los herederos de la armadura de géminis, ya habéis escuchado de ellos-

-hola peques...- saludo Helena amablemente, pero la vista de los menores se fijó en el niño de cabellos azules que los miraba entre curiosidad y temor.

Los tres adultos comprendían la curiosidad de los gemelos, y del porque ignoraban todo lo que decían.

-peques...- los llamo la mujer- acercaros...-

Los gemelos obedecieron por inercia y dejó a su hijo en el suelo, manteniéndolo de pie.

Como su fuese lo más interesante del mundo, los gemelos, quedaron tan cerca del menor, que lo intimidaron, y bajo las inquisidoras miradas de los gemelos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-amii...- retrocedió apegándose a la mujer.

-ya vez Saga, lo asustaste- Kanon codeo a su hermano.

-yo no hice nada, fuiste tú- le regreso el golpe.

Ambos se arrodillaron frente al peli azul menor y le miraron sonriendo con suavidad.

-perdón, no queríamos hacerte llorar-

Y fue cuando lo sintieron, los tres cosmos empezaron a vibrar juntos, reconociéndose, armonizando, de pronto los tres estaban sonriendo, para alegría de la madre.

-¿podemos jugar con el mañana?- pregunto rápidamente Kanon.

-claro, pero debéis pedirle permiso al patriarca-

-¿podemos?- miraron al susodicho.

-cuando terminéis con vuestras clases-

-¡sí!- exclamaron victoriosos-¿cómo se llama?- preguntaron mirando nuevamente al menor.

-Veikko-

-oh, lindo nombre- Kanon puso su mano en la cabeza del menor- mucho gusto Veikko, yo soy Kanon-

-y yo Saga- el gemelo mayor sonrió señalándose a sí mismo.

El peli azul menor sonrió repitiendo sus nombres para agrado de los gemelos, quienes sonreían orgullosos.

-bueno, peques, ya es tarde, debéis iros a dormir, mañana seguiréis jugando- cargo nuevamente al peli azul.

-pero...-

-es cierto, no es bueno que os quedéis hasta tarde-

-está bien...- dijeron resignados- buenas noches- se inclinaron ante los mayores, con respeto, esto asintieron.

-descansad peques-

-¡buenas noches, Veikko!- saludaron al pequeño con las manos- descansa- el niño correspondió imitando el saludo con sus manitos.

-buenas noches padre- saludaron antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

-sí que son enérgicos, eso es bueno- comento el santo dorado.

-son tan tiernos- sonrió Helena mientras mecía al bebe en sus brazos.

-por cierto, me olvidaba- exclamo Saga apareciendo en la entrada de la zona privada- ¿qué signo es?-

-cáncer- respondió Shion satisfecho.

-¡qué bien, seremos vecinos!- esbozo una risilla mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Los gemelos estaban felices, había alguien más con quien jugar, y ellos serían los hermanos mayores.

De ellos dependía que lo menores fueran tan felices como ellos lo fueron a su tiempo, ya sabían que el santuario era peligroso, pero sería mejor si suavizaban el dolor al que se enfrentarían como orden.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo VII**

Estoy entusiasmada, tengo muchas ideas para los próximos capítulos, espero que les gusten.

**Minarai Raito**


End file.
